


Universe

by gold_sakura



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vague angst, but I'm sure the majority of the plot will show, the rest is up for interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: “I suppose it is. Still, I’m glad it brought us here at the same time. I was beginning to lose track of how many stars are left up there.”“They aren’t going anywhere soon, Hakyeon.”“You never know. Who is to say that they won’t just fizzle out or get sucked up by an enormous black hole?”“Science.”Hakyeon huffed. “I see you’re not very appreciative of my sense of humor.”“Humor? It sounded like you were going to go on some philosophical rant.”“It’s basically the same thing, Taekwoon, just with different punchlines.” Hakyeon tried not to laugh when he saw Taekwoon’s brows furrow.“You’re weird.”“Not as weird as you are.”





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~ I'm off from school for the time being, but I still need to manage my time better since I still have work. I am currently working on other things I need to finish, but I wanted to leave this short fic here that was based on my last project I had for my creative writing class.  
> Thanks to that class, I realized I have a real obsession with darker themes and time *sweats* Hope you enjoy  
> -Warning- this story has subtle mentions of triggering events, so be cautious while reading

Hakyeon sat in the meadow, gazing up at the twinkling stars above. He relished the feeling of the fresh grass beneath him as well, scrunching up chunks of it in between his fingers. He didn’t think much of it when the dew made his pants feel damp. His only focus was the night sky, and soon, many moments passed. The man didn’t think his routine would change, but rustling by his side startled him out of his trance. His eyes only faltered a bit, only seeing a familiar silhouette settle down beside him. 

“Hello there, Taekwoon.” Hakyeon hoped he had sounded casual, that all the traces of hurt inside of him didn’t leak into his voice.

“How do you know my name, Hakyeon?” Taekwoon’s question was odd; it was bittersweet, yet the other man’s first reaction was to chuckle.

“I could ask you the same thing. It’s peculiar isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“All of this. The sky, the earth, that darned rock that’s digging into my heel.”

“Of course it is,” Taekwoon stated bluntly. “That’s the whole point.”

“I suppose it is. Still, I’m glad it brought us here at the same time. I was beginning to lose track of how many stars are left up there.”

“They aren’t going anywhere soon, Hakyeon.”

“You never know. Who is to say that they won’t just fizzle out or get sucked up by an enormous black hole?”

“Science.”

Hakyeon huffed. “I see you’re not very appreciative of my sense of humor.”

“Humor? It sounded like you were going to go on some philosophical rant.”

“It’s basically the same thing, Taekwoon, just with different punchlines.” Hakyeon tried not to laugh when he saw Taekwoon’s brows furrow.

“You’re weird.”

“Not as weird as you are.”

The silence that followed brought a twinge of discomfort to Hakyeon, though he understood why they weren’t as close as they were before. The man had a fruitless hope that perhaps their reunion would have been joyous, that Taekwoon would have remembered everything that they had been through. Unfortunately for him, the world had other plans, a very cruel one in which Hakyeon had to bear through the burning warmth of his memories.

Hakyeon knew that the worst thing for him to do was to keep eye contact with Taekwoon, so he reverted back to his mission of observing the night sky. He pretended not to notice that they had laid down at the same time, and that Taekwoon had shifted to his side to continue facing him.

“How did you come across this place?”

“The same way you did.” Hakyeon lied.

“But I don’t know how I got here.”

“Exactly.”

“You’re really testing my patience.” Taekwoon’s tone sharpened. If that moment were another time, Hakyeon would have found the tough facade cute, maybe even hot depending on the circumstances.

“I could be quizzing your temper.”

“That just sounds absurd.”

“You think too much.”

“Says the guy who thinks the stars will disappear.”

“You can never be too careful.”  Hakyeon tutted. “ The world sets its own rules, you know.”

“Maybe the world can help me out and make you into a sane person.”

“Ouch.”

As Hakyeon clutched his chest, a small grin formed on his lips when he heard Taekwoon chuckle. Even if that would be their only time of calm happiness, it made Hakyeon’s heart swell.

The next bout of stillness brought both men to daydream, their own thoughts clouding their actions. As they became more relaxed, their arms slid closer together. They continued until their fingers intertwined, instinctively gripping tighter. Hakyeon’s heartbeat skipped when he realized what they were doing. He gulped before speaking once more.

“Can you feel it?” 

“Your sweaty palm? Sure I do.”

Hakyeon shook his head. “No, not that.” He took a moment to consider whether it would be a good idea to let Taekwoon what was going on, and ultimately decided to hint at it. “My blood flow.”

“... Not at all.”

“I can’t feel yours either.”  _ But I already expected that,  _ Hakyeon thought. “I think it’s pretty clear where we are now.”

Taekwoon’s grip on Hakyeon had become increasingly strong, but the smaller man said nothing. “I wasn’t prepared.”

“ Neither was I, but I don't think the universe cared. It was our time, so we had to go.” Hakyeon hated the shame that was engulfing him now, heightened by the regret and anger built on Taekwoon’s face.

“Why can’t we decide on that kind of choice ourselves?”

“You should know the answer to that one.”  _ I know I do. _

“Maybe I do, but I won’t admit it.”

“Accepting it would be much easier.”

“Sure it would be, but I want to keep fighting.”

Hakyeon, with all of his might, wanted to tell Taekwoon that fighting against the entirety of nature would be foolish, but he himself had did that to get here, to be by the man who now seemed clueless about his existence. He had dealt himself the curse of longing. However, the passion that was now in Taekwoon’s eyes, his rebellious stare into the void was something that Hakyeon felt he had no right to take away. “That’s … very admirable of you.”

“Thank you.” 

“Well,” Hakyeon sighed. “Before you go off fighting off the authority of the ethereal power themselves, want to trace the constellations with me?”

Taekwoon nodded slightly, a sweet grin forming on his lips. “That sounds lovely. I’ll be glad to.”

In the shimmering twilight, Hakyeon pointed out some objects that seemed peculiar to Taekwoon but were all too familiar to the other man. There was a rural farmhouse, promise rings, a church … a weathered down hospital bed. There was another one in the corner of Hakyeon’s eye, an empty bottle of pills, but he decided to ignore it for now. The universe had given him plenty of time to think about that moment of his life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm sort of posting this in a rush. Hopefully I'll be back with something more cheerful soon. I have a Keo collab in mind and a silly Kenbin idea I want to work on besides all my Neo stuff lol  
> 


End file.
